I'll just go now
by hpwitch666
Summary: Kagome walks in on Inuyasha and Kikyou together and she decides to leave the group and the fudal world forever. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

an-Hi, thought I'd try a different style and try an angsty one. So here ya go. Oh, forgot to mention this will have a song in it at some point. Read and Review.

disclaimer i do not own inuyasha

_**I'll Just Go Now**_

_**Chapter One**_

"How could you, you bastard, Kagome screamed. She stood in a clearing watching Inuyasha and Kikyou going at it against a tree.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like," Inuyasha started but Kagome interupted.

"Oh, it's not? Tell me, what is it. Cause it seems to me that you're fucking this selfless bitch that you said you got over. I thought you loved me," she cried. Inuyasha pulled his pants up and Kikyou grabbed her priestess clothes and ran off. She was lucky that Kagome didn't hunt her down and kill her on the spot.

KAGOME'S POV

I can't believe this. He told me he loved me. He said that he got over Kikyo. Why the hell should he be with her. I hate you, Inuyasha, I hate you.

INUYASHA'S POV

Oh, why'd she have to come back from her house early. Did she get wise? She probably suspected something when I let her go so easily. But still, the sex was great(typical guy).

NORMAL POV

"Good bye, Inuyasha. I'll just go now. Have fun with your whore," Kagome said as she turned and then she stopped and chuckled, "You know something, Inuyasha? For a minute there I thought I loved you too. Now that love is gone." Then she walked off.

an-How was that? More chapters to come. I was going to make it a oneshot but thought it would be better as a chapter story. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

an- This is the second chappy of "I'll Just Go Now." Enjoy. Please leave a review.

disclaimer-Not mine

Chapter 2

KAGOME'S POV

I have to get out of here. I know, I'll go home, seal the well, and forget about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiede, the Jewel, everything. Oh, who am I kidding? I could never forget this. It's my life. I still love him. I always will. You can never forget those you love.

NORMAL POV

Kagome got to the well, jumped in, climbed out, and took and arrow and loaded it in her bow. 'Goodbye, Inuyasha, I love you' she thought as she released the arrow. It glowed and hit the ground and dissapeared. She walked to the house.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home. Anybody here?" Then she spotted the note her mom left on the table.

Kagome,

Me, Grandpa, and Souta had to go to Kyoto for a month and won't be back until June 5. I left the credit card and $200 on the table. Take care of your self and if you want Inuyasha or your friends from school to come over they can stay the night.

love,

Mom

P.S. I left the cell phone on the table too. Call me when you get home. Love you, bye.

"Well, I guess that's it then. June 5, huh? Well, today's May 1st. Don't have school. What should I do? I got the money, probably need food, and I have a credit card. I know, I'll go shopping. I'll get a whole new look."

So with that, she took off with the money and the credit card and went to the mall. She charged over $5000 on clothes. Then she went to the super market and bought grociers and silver, red, blue, and purple hair die so she could streak her hair. And at one of the stores she bought a switchblade.

an-How was it ? I know, I know, it's short, but I had a brain fart anyway. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Hi again. Chapter 3 is a little bit longer than the rest. Chapter 4 is in the works, I think. I'll have to check. I've been working on so many stories and on top of homework so I don't know whats going on. Anyway, read and review.

Chapter 3

When Kagome arrived back at the shrine3 that afternoon, she was surprised to see her friends and Hojo walking down the stairs of the shrine.

"Kagome," cried Yuri. "How have you been?"

"Hey guys," Kagome siad and put on a forced smile. Should she tell them how she really has been? Should she tell them where she really was for 2 years when everyone that she was home sick. Nah. She lied. "I've been great. Feeling better everyday."

"That's good to hear," said Hojo. "You'll have plenty of time to get your strength back now that it's summer."

Kagome nodded. Suddenly she became aware of the bags she was holding and became very uneasy. Did they notice? They sure didn't act like it. "So, guys, did you need something?"

"Yeah," said Ayami. "We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies with us. So do you want to?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling well," she lied. "I was gonna go and lie down for awhile. Maybe some other time."

The others looked disappointed. Hojo said, "Ok, Kagome. It's best that you get better. Bye. Come on ladies. I shall escort you to the movies."

"I really am sorry," she said. "Bye."

Her friends left and she continued to her house. She put the groceries away and cooked some ramen for a late dinner. She cried as she ate it, because it reminded her of Inuyasha. She felt something rub against her legs.

"Meow," Buyo looked up at her.

Kagome gave a weak smile and reached down to pick that cat up. "Oh, Buyo. You're the only one I've got now. I can't believe I left. What was I thinking? Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade need me. What do you think, Buyo? Did I do the right thing? Should I go back?"

"Meow?" Kagome sighed and hung her head.

"I'm talking to a cat. How pathetci am I?"

"Meow."

Kagome giggled and hugged Buyo close to her. She sighed again. "I suppose it'll all be better in the morning, after a long bubble bath and a good night's sleep, huh?"

She stood up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She turned the taps on hot and poured some bubble bath liquid near the fausite. She put some bath beads and salt and lit some candles for added effect. Then she undressed and slid into the water with a moan. Kagome reached for the radio that she kept near the batch tub and turned it on. She plunged her head under the water. But she didn't resurface.

AN-Don don don. I left you at a little cliff hanger. No, she's not dead yet. Yet being the key word. I hope that it doesn't take me so long to update the next chapter. This one's a little bit longer than the other ones. Review.


End file.
